Sultry Radio Nights
by Julia LC
Summary: Mostly a Babe fluff story. Finally finished, Please excuse any mistakes as this was uploaded after 2am, and I figured I needed to post this last before I lost my nerve. Hope you enjoy. Reviews and comments welcome as always.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Janet Evanovich. No money is being made. This story is the left over mush that my muse tossed while working on I was Lost. I may come back and finish, if I can find songs to use. Warnings: Cupcakes will most likely think I'm mean, and you may not want to bother. I'm a babe. Enough said. Also, this has not been beta proofed, and I cannot proof my own work to save my life, so hopefully, it's still readable.

**

* * *

**

**Sultry Radio Nights**

The last few days have been hell. She hadn't caught a single skip, but managed to destroy two pairs of jeans, one pair of shoes, and her car is now in car heaven. All thanks to one seventy two year old skip. Oh well, tomorrow was another day, and maybe her luck would pan out. She heard the phone ring, but ignored it in favor of a shower to wash the gunk out of her hair.

About two weeks ago, she'd declared war with Joe again. He didn't like one of her distraction outfits, or so he claimed. She had a feeling it was more about him finding out Ranger and her had been posing as a couple. When Ranger explained the plan, it seemed like the best possible option. Now…

No she wasn't going to second guess her job. And that's all that happened, well, there were the kisses, but damn. Going in as a couple was needed. Otherwise who would she break up with? But did Joe let her explain that part of the plan? No, he blew a fuse. It wasn't her fault that the man's body guard recognized her. Things went to hell, but no innocent people were hurt, and they caught the guy. So there'd been a gun fight between the Merry Man and the skips guards, but it turned out all right in the end.

Stupid Arrogant Italian Man. Neanderthal. She got out of the shower, and noticed the flashing answering machine. There would be messages from her mother about the break-up. She wasn't in the mood to hear it, so she turned the ringer and answering machine volume off.

"Rex how did this happen?" He just kept running on his wheel. She flopped on the couch, prepared to watch Ghostbusters, until she remembered that during a moment of insanity, she'd let Mary Alice borrow it for her sleep over. Damn, what could she do? Cleaning was out because she already did that to get over her frustrations after the fight with Joe. She refused to think about Joe. There was Ranger.

He'd been acting different, but she couldn't pick out why. A few times she'd caught him watching her, and while that wasn't new, the feeling it gave her was. It had been driving her crazy because he'd never answer her questions about the looks. She also noticed that they were spending more time together. And she'd been enjoying it, maybe too much.

As he drove her home after the fight with Joe, he made another comment about her and Joe's unhealthy patterns. _Well, then why did you send me back to Joe? _She wanted to ask that so many times lately, but didn't want to knife in her heart twisted anymore. But his comments kept causing her heart to flutter. He seemed to be pushing for something other than kisses in the alley. But it must be her imagination. She repeated his mantra "his life doesn't lend itself to relationships"

Then there was the buddy act they were both playing. She knew that they didn't care too much for each other, but lately they'd been acting friendly. She wasn't sure what was up, and both of them avoided answering her. That itself was enough proof that they had some kind of agreement. Damn stupid men, life would be much simpler if … All this thinking is dangerous. She needed to find something else to do.

The phone was ringing again; might as well answer it.

"Hello?"

"Girl where have you been? Connie tried calling you twice. Why ain't you answering your cell phone?"

She picked up her cell phone, and noticed she has fourteen missed calls. What the hell?

"Turn on the radio… What's this damn station?"

She could hear Connie in the background yelling to let her have the phone. It was my station. We'd never heard the dedication if you'd pick the station. The scuffle continued for a few minutes, when Vinnie picked up the other line. "What the fuck? This isn't a wrestling ring. Stephanie needs to go catch Davidson. You only have two more days! I don't pay her to sit around listing to sappy radio songs."

Simultaneously, all three women told Vinnie "Shut the fuck up" it was officially the office motto. They'd voted it in last week after Vinnie's warpath over the last month got old. Joyce found some other man to leach off of, and wouldn't risk her divorce settlement to play barnyard animals with Vinnie.

Connie's voice came back over the phone, breathless. "Stephanie turn on the radio to 101.9"

I groaned. "Isn't that the soft rock station?" I don't like soft rock.

"Yeah, but you gotta listen to this show. It'll be worth it" In the background, Lula shouted, "Tell her skinny ass she best stop by tomorrow with apology donuts."

Apology donuts? I must have thought out loud because Connie said "How about Lunch instead"

I was totally confused, but walked over to the radio and began searching for the station. "What am I apologizing for?" best to know if I should hide fore a few days.

"Not telling us about Ranger" They both answered. Huh? Before I could ask anything else the commercials ended, and Connie hung up the phone saying she'd see me tomorrow. The DJ's sultry voice began with a small chuckle.

"Well tonight's show just got more interesting. We've just confirmed that the special lady is now listening to our show tonight. So we'll get to play that second dedication.

She paused, and you could hear some papers shuffling, then she began reading. "Cupcake, I know I was wrong. I'm sorry. Please don't do anything rash. You know he'll never love you like I do. I hope you'll accept my apology and come to dinner with me on Friday night" Well whoever Cupcake is, Joe wants to know he'll be waiting to see you Friday.

A guitar began strumming and she recognized the song. Angie had been blaring it at her parent's house a while back. She began listening to the lyrics of the song forgetting all about the fourteen messages on her cell phone.

**"He Don't Love You Like I Love You" By: DANIEL BEDINGFIELD **

_He don't love you like I love you  
Don't think about you like I think about you  
He don't want to have your children  
He don't wanna build his life around you_

Well, duh. Ranger told her he thought having children would be stupid. Why did Joe feel the need to mention Ranger in his apology dedication? Shouldn't he have just picked out a romantic I'm sorry take me back song?

_Tell me I should not be feeling what I am today  
Tell me to silence my heart  
Tell me We've been here before  
and I will walk away from you love_

Boy have they been here before, too many times to count. She knew Ranger was right. It wasn't healthy to make up and break up like a roller coaster ride.

_For there is a wall between you and I  
And he hasn't been treating you right  
I've been watching it all  
I seen you cry  
And I just gotta tell you tonight_

Joe had dropped a few hints that he knew what happened between her and Ranger that night so long ago. Did he know about the kisses and everything? Was Ranger really a wall between her and Joe? Or was his a brick in their relationship issue wall?

_That he don't love you like I love you  
Don't think about you like I think about you  
He don't want to have your children  
He don't wanna build his life around you_

_Tell me this love's just a feeling and will pass away  
Tell me your heart is a liar  
Tell me your not what I know you are  
All that a man could desire_

_And he doesn't know, darlin, what he's got,  
But I will treasure you  
If you give me a chance I will make you smile  
I will give you a love that is true_

_But he don't love you like I love you  
Don't think about you like I think about you  
He don't want to have your children  
He don't wanna build his life around you_

_So why, can you not see,  
The place in your heart that was made for me  
Why must you hide yourself away?  
And why must you fight the way that I'm holding your hand tonight  
Take a chance and give your heart to me_

That last line made her suck in a deep breath. Take a chance… would it be worth it. Would his love be true? Could he stop trying to change her? Stop making the comments that deep down hurt her feelings, even when she didn't show it?

_But he don't love you like I love you  
Don't think about you like I think about you  
He don't want to have your children  
He don't wanna build his life around you_

_But he don't love you like I love you  
Don't think about you like I think about you  
He don't want to have your children  
He don't wanna build his life around you_

Ha, that line made her laugh. Joe didn't want to build his life around her either. He wants her life to be built around him. The song faded, and the DJ voice came over the air waves.

"Thanks for spending your time with us here at Sultry Radio Nights the only all dedication show. I'm Sultry Susan, and that was He don't love you, like I do" by Daniel Bedingfield. Dedicated to Cupcake from Joe. That song topped the charts a while back. After the commercial break, we have a classic by Bryan Adams going out to Joe. Could it be the same Joe? We'll find out after the break.

My face was deep red with fury. Who would be giving Joe a dedication? Better not be that skank Terri.

My phone began vibrating, and I dropped it from shock. I'd forgotten it was still in my hand. Glancing at the caller ID screen i noticed it was Mary Lou. Fuck, I bet the whole burg knows about this now.

"Hi" I answered. Still wrapped up in my thoughts.

She didn't give me a reply greeting questions just began spilling out. "Ohmygod? Did you hear those songs? You're dead. You never told me that Ranger was pursuing you. How could you keep that from me, I'm your best friend. Did you hear Joe's song? ….."

I had to stop her. I was getting more and more confused and that was dangerous. "What are you talking about? Yeah I heard Joe's song."

That made her suck in a breath. "You didn't hear the dedication to Babe? Isn't that what Ranger calls you? I didn't hear all of it, but Tammy, Carl Costanza's girlfriend called me and then I heard the end of the song. We all tried to call you, but you weren't answering your phone."

I felt as if someone turned the world on its side. Ranger made a dedication to me?

"Then apparently Joe called the station and asked for your song. Bret Jaminson's wife said he was talking about Rambo trying to out romance an Italian. And since he was breaking the truce, all bets were off."

Damn, why can't I pay attention? I interrupted her trying to get details to explain again. Apparently, the wife's all listen to the dedication show. Mary Lou wasn't sure who picked up the nickname, but phones all over the burg are burning up about my two lovers. My mother was going to deny me pineapple upside down cake forever.

I promised to come over and give Mary Lou all the dirt, if she gave me the message and song Ranger had played for me. True to form, Mary Lou got and wrote it down word for word.

Not that it took much. She also told me that Sue Ann recorded each show. She could ask to borrow her tape. I told her it was ok, what she had been fine, for now.

The whole message was "Babe". And the song requested was "That's when I love you" sung by Aslyn. I've never heard of her, so I pulled up the internet and went to a page to find the lyrics. I'll search for a copy of the song later. My phones were both ringing, and my heart was pounding in my chest. As I read the lyrics, my eyes got blurry. I needed to hear this song, but it wasn't on her album. I was trying to find a plan B, and settling for asking for Sue Ann's tape, when the show came back on the air.

"Welcome back Trenton. We're going to jump right into the next dedication, because the phone lines have lit up tonight. It seems everyone has an opinion on who our special woman should choose. Before we get to those songs, we've got an unusual dedication to Joe. Our mystery man, who still refused to give a name, has this message for you."

The guitar strings began playing and the song from that Al Pachino movie. What message was Ranger sending to Joe?

**Have You Ever Really Loved a Woman - by Brian Adams**

_To really love a woman  
to understand her  
you've got to know what deep inside  
hear every thought see every dream  
and give her wings when she wants to fly  
and when you find yourself lying helpless in her arms  
You know you really love a woman_

A tear slipped out as I thought about flying. I'm never going to stop trying, and Ranger does help me. Gives me his support and backs up me. He doesn't try to change me, but does try to give me advice. I know my stubbornness irritates him.

_When you love a woman  
you tell her that she's really woman  
When you love a woman  
you tell her that she's the one  
She needs somebody  
to tell her that it's gonna last forever  
So tell me have you ever really  
really, reallly  
ever loved a woman?_

_To really love a woman  
to let her hold you  
till you know how she needs to be touched  
you've gotta breath her  
and really taste her  
until you can feel her in your blood  
when you can see your unborn children in her eyes  
You know you really love a woman_

Images from our one night flash into my mind, Ranger took his time to learn how I needed to be touched. Taste her, Ranger tasted till I begged for mercy. Unborn children? I gave myself a few seconds to ponder children with Ranger, then the fear took over, and I felt better. Whew, still don't want to be a mommy. Not to mention he thinks it's stupid.

_When you love a woman  
you tell her that she's really woman  
When you love a woman  
you tell that she's the one  
She needs somebody  
to tell her that you'll always be together  
so tell me have you've ever really,  
really, really ever loved a woman?_

_You've got to give her some faith  
hold her tight  
a little tenderness  
you've gotta treat her right  
she will be there for you  
taking good care of you  
(you've really gotta love your woman) (yeah)  
and when you find yourself lying helpless in her arms  
you know you really love a woman_

Ok, so they both do things that most people wouldn't call treating me right, but at least Ranger has faith in me, sometimes, whenever I'm not in over my head. Ok, he does at least work with me, includes me in his jobs. That's faith, even when I'm just dressing like a slut. He still knows that I'll do my job. What ever it takes to get the guy outside peacefully into the Merry Men's waiting arms. I know some may see it as degrading, but I know by being a decoy, it protects innocent people from being caught in the fire. The other night was a perfect example of what we try to prevent. He also gives me other jobs. Research, chauffer and surveillance, so he doesn't only use me for my legs in a skirt. Not to mention all the help and protection he gives me.

_When you love a woman  
you tell her that she's really woman  
When you love a woman  
you tell her that she's the one  
She needs somebody  
to tell her that it's gonna last forever  
So tell me have you ever, really  
really, really, ever loved a woman?  
Just tell me have you ever really,  
really, really, ever loved a woman?  
Just tell me have you ever really,  
really, really, ever loved a woman?_

On the other hand, At least Joe does explain what his love means. And he'll have my children, only he doesn't seem to realize how much that scares me. He loves me, and I love him, but am I the woman for him? Can I be the woman he needs? Is he right for me?

There was a knocking at my door, and I reluctantly went to see who it was. I peeked into the viewer and was met with Lula trying to see back into the peek hole. I yelped when Connie pounded on the door. I tried to back away slowly, and Mary Lou yelled… "Stephanie Michelle Plum You better open this door we know your home. I brought Ice cream"

Well, all this thinking did call for ice cream, and I didn't have a vehicle to get my own. I reluctantly gave in and opened the door. They piled in, and it was then that I noticed the liquor. Well, when in Rome right?

We sat around my living room listening to the people call in with dedications, and people talking about me. Giving advice on who I should pick. The DJ seemed to be getting happier and happier with each passing commercial break. Bet her ratings skyrocketed. Nothing like the Stephanie Plum show to reel in ratings. Just ask the weasel reporter. I was thinking of horrible accidents for him when the current caller caught my attention.

"Well, in my day, women didn't flaunt themselves around like this one does. If she had any respect for her family, she'd stop sleeping with all these men…Having late night visits. Downright shameful" I didn't hear the rest of what he was saying because I was attempting to throw the radio out the window before committing homicide. Liquid courage was flowing through me, and I was seeing red. At least until Lula tackled me, because I recognized the voice. It was Mr. Ashton from the third floor. I was sure of it.

"Don't be getting crazy, Vinnie went out of town today. Plus, I'm not fit to drive us to the station to bail you out" Connie said, then took another shot of evil. Damn tequila.

I grabbed my shot, and downed it. Lula cheered me on, and it took a few minutes to make sure I wasn't going to wretch on the carpet. I began picking at the ice cream when a strange voice began talking to the DJ.

"Hello Caller, Who would you like to make a dedication to?"

"The mystery woman should pick the first man who called in. He'll take care of her."

You know our mysterious man, woman, and Joe. "Yes" I felt my eyes narrow. Someone was using voice disguising technology and calling. It better not be Ranger… Shit, I must be wasted.

"Why do you think she should pick mystery man over Joe?" Sultry Susan had been working the phones for all their worth. Glad she found this entertaining.

"Bomber means …" I knew that voice. It was Hal. "And he does it again" That was Lester. Man, Boss is gonna kill us you were supposed to hold the button each time you talk." Couldn't place that voice. There was silence, and a voice came back on disguised again, but slightly different from when Hal was talking. Who was talking now?

"We wanted Bomber to know she does mean a lot to Boss. Hell, if she'd come back to work, maybe he'll get his paperwork done."

Susan tried to get more details, but wasn't having any of it. The caller simply named the song, and hung up with a weird commotion in the background.

**I think about You- Bryan Adams**

_I oughta be workin' - but i can't concentrate  
I oughta be sleepin' - 'steada stayin' up late  
when I oughta be doing all the things I should do  
I think about you_

_I oughta be writin' - but I can't find the song  
just sittin' here driftin' - driftin' along  
there's only one thing that I wanna do  
and that's think about you_

_I think about you - I can't get no rest  
I think about you - there ain't no one else  
It's all I can do - I can't help myself  
ya - I think about you  
I could go cruisin' - but I've had enough  
I could go drinkin' - but I can't stand the stuff  
It just don't do me like it used to do  
I'd rather think about you_

_I think about you - I can't get no rest  
I think about you - there ain't no one else  
It's all I can do - I can't help myself  
ya - I think about you_

I sat there stunned, and jumped out of my skin when Mary Lou squealed. "He doesn't get his work done, thinking about you." she got this dreamy look, and then began fanning herself. "You're so lucky. I hate you."

"Me, Lucky?" In my defense, it was late at night, I had had been partaking in the evil tequila.

"Yes you. First you nab Joe Morelli. We all wanted him in high school, and you got him." Connie added

"He's even kinda proposed to you" Mary Lou added as if that was a good thing.

"Then you got Batman sniffing around you. Now he wants you. I bet he's a real animal in bed" Lula began fanning herself.

I couldn't help it and turned bright red. They caught the change in color and broke several sound barriers. I admitted to him kissing me. No way would I tell them about the other stuff. After some non Stephanie related dedications, it seems as if Joe's friends on the force had to step up because the merry men did.

I recognized the guy's voice as the new desk lieutenant. He liked to question my skips about anything that may be bet worthy while writing out my slips.

"We think the last song should be ignored. Joe's the best choice for her. He keeps her out of trouble, and frankly we all know she needs that. Women think long term. He's prepared to go all the way. He's still waiting to hear about Friday. "

**Now and forever- Richard Marx**

_Whenever I'm weary from the battles that rage in my head  
You make sense of madness when my sanity  
hangs by a thread  
I lose my way but still you seam to understand  
Now and forever  
I will be your man_

_Sometimes I just hold you  
Too caught up in me to see_

_I'm holding a fortune that heaven has given  
to me  
I'll try to show you each and every way I can  
Now and forever  
I will be you man_

_Now I can rest my worries and always be sure  
That I won't be alone anymore  
If I'd only known you were there all the same  
All this time_

_Until the day the ocean doesn't touch the sand  
Now and forever  
I will be your man  
Now and forever  
I will be your man_

I was surprised that they didn't pick something sexual. I knew I wouldn't call Joe tonight. I looked around pulling myself from my haze, and Lula was gone. "Where's Lula?" I noticed it came out a little bit slurred. Ok, time for less tequila and more ice cream.

"Said she needed something from her car" Connie said, talking another shot, and returning to the argument with Mary Lou about Joe and Ranger's bodies. Nope, not joining that, I turned the radio up a bit, hoping for a distraction. Eventually they'd want my opinion. I needed to avoid that. In my drunken state, I might actually cast a vote.

"You're speaking with Sultry Susan. Do you want to make a dedication and touch someones heart?"

"Damn Skippy. I want you to play "Like a boy" for my girl Steph. Why can't she do like them men do and keep both men? Why she gotta chose just because she's a woman"

"I don't think I know that song who's it by?" Sultry Susan seemed stumped. While I look for it, answer this for me "Steph is that our mystery woman's name?" Fuck, Lula just made sure everyone knew who was involved. I began thunking my head against the coffee table.

"Yeah, we've been listening to all these people try put her down. Stephanie's one of us modern independent women. We don't need men. And she shouldn't have to choose unless she wants to. You playing my song yet?"

"We can't find it. Can you sing some of it? Maybe that'll help us recognize what song you want?"

"Well it's a good thing I've got this singer's voice. I'm part of "The What" and can do this for ya. She cleared her throat, and began singing. Hopefully off key, otherwise that song must suck.

Wish we could switch up the roles  
And I could be that...  
Tell you I love you  
But when you call I never get back  
Would you ask them questions like me?...  
Like where you be at?  
Cause I'm out 4 in the morning  
On the corner rolling  
Doing my own thing  
Oh

What if I?...  
Had a thing on the side?  
Made ya cry?  
Would the rules change up?...  
Or would they still apply?...  
If I played you like a toy?...  
Sometimes I wish I could act like a boy

"I don't recognize that song. Do you know who sings it?" Susan answered.

"You're supposed to be a DJ. That be Ciara."

"I'm sorry we don't have her in our album list. Do you want to play another song?"

"Do you have "Can't Hold Us Down" by Christina Aguilara?

"No, we don't have that one either. We mostly have adult contemporary artists" Susan tried to be subtle. Lula was drunk, and didn't get the hint. "Let me think I'll find something else"

"Sure, while you think, can I put you on hold?"

"You best not hang up, or forget about me, or I'll come bust a cap in yo ass"

"No, I wouldn't think of hanging up. I'll check back in a few minutes."

I looked at Mary Lou and Connie in horror. I tried to stand, but I fell back down. Connie and Mary Lou convinced me I should keep listening to see if Joe or Ranger called back, they'd go get Lula. Since I couldn't walk, I decided it was a good plan.

I listened as woman called in and wished me luck. Saying her husband of forty years just passed, and she hoped I picked one who was as wonderful a man as her Lawrence was to her. I bit my lip to prevent me from crying, and when that didn't work, I took another shot of Tequila. My eyes watered for a whole different reason.

(Everything I Do) I Do It For You- Bryan Adams

_Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more_

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you_

_Look into your heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all - I would sacrifice_

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you_

_There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way_

_Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you_

_Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you_

By the end of the song, I was sniffling again. The girls weren't back, and I decided to ignore it. Maybe Lula passed out and they were trying to carry her up the stairs. Yep, denial works well.

Sultry Susan came back online and talked for a few minutes, but I tuned her out. I wasn't sure I could trust her relationship advice. For all I knew, she was a lonely, ugly woman who just had a great voice.

"Are you still with me Lula?"

"Yep, and we've got a message for our girl. But we need at least five minutes before you play our song. We have to get back to her place."

"Ok, why don't I go to break, then I'll play your song after the commercials."

"Yeah, that'd work."

"Well, here are a few words from our generous sponsors."

I waited and waited through commercials, I hate radio commercials, but I'm not sure about that satellite stuff. I noticed Ranger's truck had installed. He said something about liking to hear consistent music when he had to travel. Personally, I think he liked getting a new toy. Men, really they are just big boys.

"Welcome back, your listening to Sultry Radio nights. Every weekday we spend a few hours listening and supporting love. Our show is the only show that consists of nothing but your dedications. Our next dedication goes out to Steph, from her friends Connie, Lula, and Mary Lou. She began playing a recorded message. Hon, we know tonight has been tough. We'll always be there with ice cream. And support. Mary Lou started out.

And we only want to know everything because they live vicariously through you. We miss you when you don't show up at the office" Connie added. "And don't be letting them men, no matter how great the be, live for you. You're a strong independent woman, and don't listen to those stupid ass callers. They don't know you like we do." Lula added. Susan came back on the mic and said "Here's there song of support. They know you'll make the right choice for you."

As the song began, Lula, Connie and Mary Lou opened the door, and began belting out the song. I was shocked, touched, and laughing my ass off, because they must have tried to choreograph a routine, but they were all too wasted.

**Count On Me - Whitney Houston and CeCe **(something, I cant remember her last name ! )

_Count on me through thick and thin  
A friendship that will never end  
When you are weak, I will be strong  
Helping you to carry on  
Call on me, I will be there  
Don't be afraid  
Please believe me when I say  
Count on..._

_I can see it's hurting you  
I can feel your pain  
It's hard to see the sunshine through the rain  
I know sometimes it seems as if it's never gonna end  
But you'll get through it  
Just don't give in cause you can..._

_Count on me through thick and thin  
A friendship that will never end  
When you are weak I will be strong  
Helping you to carry on  
Call on me I will be there  
Don't be afraid  
Please believe me when I say (Please believe me when I say)  
Count on...  
(You can count on me, oh yes you can, ahhh)_

_Ohhh  
I know sometimes it seems as if  
We're standing all alone  
But we'll get through it  
Cause love won't let us fall_

_Count on me through thick and thin (...count on me...I'll be there)  
A friendship that would never end (Friendship that... will never end)  
When you are weak (You are weak)  
I will be strong (I'll be strong)  
Helping you to carry on (Helping you...carry on)  
Call on me I will be there  
Don't be afraid  
Please believe me when I say count on  
(Please believe me when I say_)  
_(Count on )_

_There's a place inside of all of us  
Where our faith in love begins  
You should reach to find the truth in love  
The answers there within, ohhhh  
I know that life can make you feel  
It's much harder than it really is  
But we'll get through it (we'll get through it)  
Just (just) don't (don't) give in..._

_Count on me through thick and thin (count on me)  
A friendship that would never end (It will never end)  
When you are weak (You)  
I will be strong (I'll be strong...)  
Helping you to carry on  
Call on me I will be there (call on me...i'll be there)  
Don't be afraid (Don't... be afraid now)  
Please believe me when I say  
Count on  
Count on  
Count on  
Count on  
Count on  
Count on  
Count on me...  
Ohh yes you can, I know I can, sure I can, so glad I can, so glad I can, Count on me_

When the song ended, they flopped down with me, and I gave them a hug, and said thanks, but next time, close the door. I shut the door on Mrs. Stanley face who had been watching the show. I heard her comments earlier, and slamming the door in her face felt good. I joined the others and we were laughing at her face.

I groaned and said "Why me?" as grandma Mazur voice began.

"Am I on the radio now?" Yes, you are Edna. Whose heart do you wish to touch tonight?

"My granddaughter. I want you to play "You don't own me" for Stephanie. I'm with her black friend. Men get away with having all the fun. Play the one by the Blow Monkeys. That's got a sexy beat. She can do a lap dance for the one with the great package. I'll even lend her my video to learn." Mother, who are you talking to! My mother must have heard her own voice on the radio, because the phone was hung up. Guess grandma got caught.

"Well, normally I'd play that song, but we have a final surprise tonight. I promise to Play Edna's song first thing tomorrow night. "Caller what did you want to say?"

Ranger's voice came over the line, and he said "Babe, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called… Someday" His voice sounded mellow, something was wrong. I began searching for my phone. I needed to check on him since I couldn't drive but I found myself dialing a different number first. The song Ranger requested began playing, and I sat back to listen once again. Trying to figure out the puzzle. What made him call tonight? Why not call me, why call a radio station he knows I don't listen too?

"There you have it, our mystery man finally speaks."

**Without the Girl- Daniel Bedingfield**

_And mama told me if I want her. I gotta take it slow  
You just can't tell her, you gotta find other ways to let her know  
But I don't understand this game  
This is so new to me  
I wanna tell her  
I wanna take her in my arms_

_Give her time and maybe one-day she'll come around  
And see the love I am offering  
'Cause I don't wanna live without the girl  
Heaven knows everyday I pray  
That someday she will belong to me  
'Cause I don't wanna live without the girl_

_She is my sunshine but her heart belongs to another man  
She looks right through me, she only ever though of us as friends  
But I'll keep holding back my heart  
I will not let her see  
I gonna bide my time  
until the day she comes to me_

_Give her time and maybe one-day she'll come around  
And see the love I'm offering  
'Cause I don't wanna live without the girl  
Heaven knows, everyday I pray  
That someday she will belong to me  
'Cause I don't wanna live without the girl_

_Give her time and maybe one-day she'll come around  
And see the love I'm offering  
'Cause I don't wanna live without the girl  
Heaven knows, everyday I pray  
That someday she will belong to me  
'Cause I don't wanna live without the girl_

I hung up the phone, wondering if it would work. Oh well, I can always blame it on being drunk. I hit speed dial number one, and waited for him to answer with his customary Yo, except Tank answered.

"Hi" he sounded really happy and relaxed. The world spun again without letting me know. Well, the room was spinning, but I thought I was just drunk.

"Bomber are you ok?" he was laughing a bit.

"Where's Ranger?" I slurred out. I noticed Lula passed out; Connie was looking for something, while Mary Lou was taking our ice cream to the trash. Burg mother instincts. Glad I don't have them. See I get to loaf on the couch.

"Bomber" Oh I forgot about Tank, except it was supposed to Ranger.

"You don't have to yell, I'm right here." I said trying to sound …I'm not sure but it was important.

"Are you drunk?" Tank asked, I could tell he sounded amused.

"Yep" I answered happily.

I heard him mumble something about a pair, but didn't understand. Then I remembered why I called.

"Taaaaank" I yelled at the phone.

I heard him sigh. I'm not a bad drunk. See all safe at home. Wait Ranger. "Why are you answering Ranger's phone? Is he ok, he didn't sound right" I was trying to figure out what he sounded like, because it wasn't normal.

"What a pair. Ranger's fine, you want to talk to him?"

"Yes" I was confused because he didn't answer his phone, but Tank said he was ok.

"Had to piss, who are you talking to?" Ranger's voice came over the phone in the background. "Here Tank said, his voice moving away from the phone.

"Yo"

"Ranger, you ok?"

"Babe?" I nodded, looking for a pillow.

The couch and floor were taken. My Bed, I tried to walk, but couldn't. I decided to crawl to bed. "Was she ok?"

"Yeah, just drunk sound familiar?"

"We had a party" I defended me and my friends. I was an adult; I could drink if I wanted to.

"Celebration?" Ranger asked his voice rough.

"No, distraction" What would I celebrate, loss of dessert? That made me sad. My mother's last call threatened everything under the sun, including no pineapple cake for a year. It wasn't my fault.

"I'm sorry. I'll have Ella make you desserts" Ranger said. I began to blush but got happy.

"You will, wow. Thanks. Are you still listening to the show?" I asked remembering why I called.

"Yes" Ranger answered.

"Good, I asked for them to play you a song." With that I snuggled into the pillows and passed out. Not hearing the rest of the show, or Ranger trying to talk to me.

I'll play this song request as our final song for the evening. I wanted to thank all of our callers, and Stephanie, sounds like you have a tough choice to make. Good Luck, god bless, and remembers to touch the hearts of your loved ones every day. This song is from Babe to Carlos"

**I can't Read You- Daniel Bedingfield**

_I'm never shy but this is different  
I can't explain the way I'm feeling tonight  
I'm losing control of my heart  
Tell me what can I do to make you happy  
Nothing I ever say seems to come out right  
I'm losing control of my heart_

_And I wish that I could be  
Another better part of me  
Can't hear what your thinking  
Maybe if I just let go  
you'd open up your heart _

_But I can't read you  
I wish I knew what's going through your mind  
Can't touch you, your heart defending I get left behind  
Can't reach you  
I wish I knew what's going through your mind  
Can't touch you, your heart protecting I get left behind _

_I like you so much I'm acting stupid  
I can't play the game I'm all intense_ _and alive  
I'm losing control of my heart  
I'm not supposed to be this nervous  
I should play my hand all cool and calm  
I can't breathe  
I'm losing control of my heart _

_And I wish that you could see  
The other better parts of me  
Feel this fire I'm feeling  
Then you'd see me in control  
And baby then you'd know _

_But I can't read you  
I wish I knew what's going through your mind  
Can't touch you, your heart protecting I get left behind  
Can't read you  
I wish I knew what's going through your mind  
Can't touch you, your heart protecting I get left behind _

_And I wish that you could see  
The other better part of me  
Feel this fire I'm feeling  
Then you'd see me in control  
And baby then you'd know _

_But I can't read you  
I wish I knew what's going through your mind  
Can't read you  
I wish I knew what's going through your mind  
Can't touch you, your heart protecting I get left behind _

_But I can't read you  
I wish I knew what's going through your mind  
Can't touch you, your heart protecting I get left behind_

Shortly after four in the morning he entered her apartment. Quietly he passed a sleeping Lula and Connie taking note of the empty bottles and ice cream containers poking out of the trash in the kitchen. Assured they wouldn't awaken he slipped into the bedroom.

* * *

_To be continued….if you think I should. Hope I haven't bored anyone, but this wouldn't leave me alone. Also most of the songs were picked for lyrics or song titles. Not necessarily who sings them or their actual sound. insert shrug _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own anyone. I have two more parts planned to finish this story. Hope everyone enjoys.

****

Sultry Radio Nights Part Two

As he entered her room, he took his usual seat in the corner. He watched her as he had too many times to count. Stephanie was passed out, safe in her bed. Her arms and legs were sprawled across the bed; her face was turned toward the window, the moonlight casting onto her face. He could see some drool. Her hair was everywhere. She must have been drunk tonight.

He sat in the dark thinking of how to explain his actions. When he accepted Lester's dare he didn't know that all the busy body women in town listened to that particular show. He figured he'd get to save face, without the woman in question ever knowing. Well, that blew up in his face. He stood up, and moved to close her cell phone. She passed out before closing it. That's why she didn't answer his questions. Most likely, she never heard them.

The door opened, and he pointed his gun at the intruder.

Lula. Fuck, when was the last time he was caught breaking into somewhere? He couldn't remember it was that long ago.

Her eyes grew big. She began opening and closing her mouth, but no words were coming out.

Somehow, it woke Stephanie because she groggily said "Ranger?"

Just when I thought, Things can't get any worse. "Babe" I answered like I typically do. Try to keep things normal. I put the gun back in my hidden holster. Maybe she wasn't completely awake, and I could slip out again.

"I'm not running. Go away or come to bed. It's nighttime" Stephanie whined, then balled herself up. Snuggling into her covers.

I couldn't help but smile, and it must have brought Lula out of her trance.

"Daaamn" Lula said. I narrowed my eyes at her and she snapped her mouth shut. Her eyes were still wild but began searching the room. Clearly, she was looking for any details.

"Need something?" I asked raising my eyebrow. Trying to use the fear she had of me against her.

She placed her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side. I felt her assessing stare, but I knew my face gave nothing away. I let my face form what Stephanie would call a glare. I called it pissed off. Sure enough, Lula squeaked about needing the bathroom, and made a quick exit.

When I was sure she wasn't trying to peek, I quickly bent down and gave Stephanie a soft kiss on the forehead. I knew my man was outside waiting to drive me back. I wasn't fit to drive just yet. Tank wouldn't betray my trust. If I was sober I would've brought him with me, but who knew Lula would wake up.

With one final tuck of a stray curl, I silently left locking up behind me. If I was lucky Lula would forget our encounter, if not, then I'd figure something out to tell Stephanie. Since Murphy really despises me, I ran into none other than Morelli on my way out. Of course, since I had eyes watching out for me, I knew he was entering the building. He sneered and made a comment about driving under the influence. I wasn't that stupid. I knew I couldn't drive. I just raise an eyebrow, and then continued out the door to the idling truck.


	3. Chapter 3

****

Sultry Radio Nights Part Three

I was having a wonderful Ranger dream when the bed dipping woke me up. I cracked my eye open, and noticed Joes angry face right next to mine.

Shit, he can't be that mad I didn't call him.

Care to tell me why my girlfriend invited Manoso to get in bed with her? He bit out.

I began glancing around in my drunken haze. The first thing I noticed was Mary Lou, Connie and Lula looking guilty in the hallway. Then I noticed it was almost five in the morning. Why would Ranger be here that early to go running? In my dream, I'd convinced him of a new exercise program.

"Don't you have anything to say for yourself?" Joe looked ready to pop.

"Uh" was all I got out before Joe continued.

"I come to check on you because I heard how drunk you were getting only to find out that you weren't drinking with just your friends. I smelt Manoso leaving, and come in to hear them talking about the two of you. How often do you invite him to bed?" the last part was yelled at me.

The liquid courage came back. "First of all, were not together remember? You called it off the other night. I do believe your words were _if you want to spend your nights dressing like a slut and throwing yourself at scum for Manoso, instead of being home with me, theres no point in talking anymore. _Since it was only work, and you were being a dickhead about things, I figured you wanted out. Second, Your just pissed off because I didnt come crawling back when you left that message Tuesday. Why in the hell do you think it's appropriate to call me over to visit the boys? Don't you think you should at least apologize to me? How dare you come here yelling at me? As for your accusations, you know I haven't cheated on you. As for anything I may have said, I don't remember it I was passed out. I'm drunk and working on a hangover so you can leave your key and get the fuck out."

My head was pounding after screaming to match Joes' volume. I rolled out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom, downed two Advil, and climbed back into bed. My complete dismissal of Joe finally got the point across. He stormed out, and I heard something distinctively metal bounce off the kitchen wall.

I was trying my best to fall back to sleep, when I heard Mary Lou. "Steph... Were sorry Lula was just telling us about what you said to Ranger. We wouldve never spread it around or nothing. We didn't even know Joe had come in." I could hear the guilt still in her voice.

I sat up, and looked at them. I could see my friends felt bad about what they just witnessed. I never told them what Joe told me when we broke up. Well guess that's out too.

"Don't worry our lips are sealed" Connie added. Mary Lou and Lula were both nodding their heads.

"Thanks, I'm going to pass out and sleep off this headache. I'll talk to you later." I said laying back down. I heard them leave shortly after they left my room saying sorry again.

After I spent the next day secluded in my apartment thinking about everything that happened, and hoping Ranger would show up since I wanted to talk to him. Ranger didn't show up, and I didn't have the nerve to go see him at Rangeman. On my last day, I finally caught Davidson. When I hauled him inside, Joe saw me and walked the other way. I felt a pain in my heart, but I chalked it up to that old saying, "it wasn't meant to be" otherwise, we would have spent more time during the last few years on, rather than off and on. That should've told us something. When we could only date each other for a few months at time before our relationship exploded.

Connie and Lula had been nice after the incident with Joe hearing them. I think they're still feeling guilty, and I'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. I know eventually that they'll go back to poking and prodding for details and get back to me inviting Ranger to get in my bed. I plan to use the excuse of being drunk, and hello, it's Ranger. I think they'll agree with that.


	4. Chapter 4 The End

A/N: Later in this chapter you'll find links to various flower arrangements. I've picked them for there design, and will use very similar flowers, but wanted to give readers an idea of what the arrangements looked like. The changes are usually just the flower color, but in some cases I've added flowers to the arrangement. Also, they're not mine, and no one would pay for this fluff. Just for entertainment, hopefully not just mine, but if that's the case, oh well.

**Sultry Radio Nights Part Four**

Normally when I get off the elevator, the whole floor turns deadly silent. Today, the talk stilled, but I felt a disturbing hum. In addition, they were watching me. Usually my men became engrossed in what ever was in front of them. My eyes automatically narrowed, trying to find out what was going on. I did my usual sweep of the floor, and didn't find anything out of the norm, except I knew something was off.

To keep appearances, I made my way to the control room. Taking note that Tank was in his office, and Hal was still on monitor duty, for picking the radio station I had to call. I gave him precise instructions, and he picked the station the burg wives listen to every week. Two extra days of monitor duty were his because of the rumor that he did it on purpose. When I questioned him in the gym, he didn't cave and admit it. During the questioning, He explained that he simply googled dedication shows and Trenton. My men should know better than just googling something when I explained that I would be disclosing information. Some may wonder why I keep him around, but the fact is Hal's a good soldier. He's just not always thorough.

Hal immediately gave me a report; all was quiet. I made my way to my office, and found it had been redecorated. Standing in the doorway, I surveyed the damage. The walls had yellow stripes on them. A characture of Stephanie and I was prominently on display where my favorite painting had been. The characture was quite detailed. It was divided into three squares like a comic strip. The first one showed Stephanie with a mass of crazy curls hauling what appeared to be Davidson into jail and taking jabs about the radio show. The second showed her sitting on her fire escape trying to make a phone call apparently to me, as her shaking finger was above number one. Her face scrunched up in confusion and fear. The third box sent my temper skyrocketing. The comic strip like picture showed me running away from a daydreaming Stephanie. She was walking out of our alley while the artist had me running down the street. Someone had drawn my ponytail to imitate a skunk complete with a yellow stripe down my head as I ran away from her.

I had to take several deep breaths so I didn't kill him. I turned to find that my whole team was watching in fear and anticipation. I growled out "where is he?"

Tank finally said something from his office. I knew he had to be aware of this issue. "He left this morning on an approved vacation leave."

I wanted to break something, or someone, and my men immediately began working. I thought about following him, but Tank spoke again. "You might read your note" and continued working.

I stepped into my office and slammed my door so hard the glass panel next to it shattered. I pulled out my phone and called Louis. I picked up the envelope sitting in my in basket. "Boss man" he wrote. I took a few minutes to calm myself, and then sat at my desk. Louis walked in, took note of the damages, and new paint scheme, and said, "I'll get right on it". I gave him a nod, and opened the letter.

I know you're going to be pissed, but someone had to say it. Since no one else was willing to stick their neck out, I decided to stick out mine. I also know you well enough to know that talking would get me nothing. I thought this was a nice touch. Tio did an excellent job using the pictures I gave him don't ya think?

I've always looked up to you. Enough that I followed your path right into the gangs and everything else you got involved in too. Until you came back from boot camp and kicked my ass. I can't say you straightened me out, because we both know I'll never walk a straight line, neither will you for that matter. But this is getting ridiculous.

I have never seen you run away from anything, yet you turn tail whenever your babe gets that look. You know which one I'm talking about. The one where she's thinking about the someday you keep promising her. Before you say anything, no you didn't say it, but your touching and dropping hints has given her that idea. That is your doing.

I thought the radio show fiasco would get your ass in motion, but now you're avoiding her, and she keeps sitting out on the fire escape looking like someone took Rex away. Holding the phone and mumbling about you. You need to step up, or step back.

I know you don't think I know, but I know that my mom made you promise to look after me when I followed you into the army. I also know about the other promise she asked of you. If you want me gone, I'll accept it. You've more than fulfilled your promise over the years.

I'll come back at the end of my vacation, and face the music. Think about it man.

L

I crumbled the paper, using my breathing exercises to calm myself. As much as he pissed me off, he was right. I heard the rumors about her sitting on the fire escape. I wasn't sure how I felt about him taking pictures and watching Steph. My babe. There was no question that she was mine. She has been for a while. How could I apologize for all the shit I've done over the years? I had to make it right to her, but don't know how to do it.

"Tank"

I wanted to know why he didn't immediately fix my office by calling Louis. The daily reports were under my note, so I knew he had to see this already. I met his gaze and knew the fury would show. Instead of speaking, he handed me another letter. This one was addressed to him.

I glanced over it, and confirmed what I suspected. Lester asked him to let me see what he'd done to my office. Calling in a marker Tank owed him. I raised my brow on the marker comment.

"Tracy" was all Tank offered. I always will wonder what happened to make Pierre call off his wedding. I had suspicions, but never confirmed anything. It wasn't my place.

I began collecting the things I would need to work from my office upstairs. Looking at these walls was preventing me from calming down. I met Tank's gaze he nodded indicating that he knew what I was doing, and why.

"You have a client meeting in forty here's the file. Cleaning should be done by the time you get back. "

He handed me a file, and I took it along with my laptop. Thankful that he understood I needed to leave this room right now. I glanced at the picture one more time, studying it more closely now that I knew it had been drawn based on pictures. The second square had my chest feeling heavy. "He's right," Tank said as he left.

The worst part is I already knew that. I've been trying to find a way out of the doghouse for three days so far, and wasn't any closer to having a plan. Turning my mind back to business, I looked at the file, and noticed it was a jewelry company in Newark. Maybe it was time to consult a professional.

* + * + …SRN…* + * + 

I rubbed the back of my head, feeling a headache coming on. Repeated smacks to the head for three hours can do that to you. It was worth it though. I had a plan, and according to my sisters, this would get me out of the doghouse. I was just thankful Mamma couldn't make lunch today. Although, I'm sure my sisters will rat me out. It is the price I must pay to get their help. Well that and suffering through the multiple blows to my head. I had to get back, so I could make the first move.

I parked my truck and took a deep breath. Today, I was going into battle, and unarmed. I steeled myself, remembering the picture and reached to feel the ponytail. Maybe it was time to cut it off again.

Mrs. Mazur, who eyes held lots of mischief, greeted my knock. I knew I'd be leaving with something sore, and hoped it was my ass cheek.

Two hours later, I was making my way back to the truck, with a sore ass cheek, but I met one of my goals. The dish I carried was an added bonus. I think I may understand the Plums and Stephanie's aversion to talking more now. I called Tank and got an update. My office was being repainted. I advised him I'd be back soon. I didn't want my men to think I was running still.

I made stop on the way back and dropped off the peace offering. Hoping she would play along.

* + * + …SRN…* + * + 

After making my way to my newly painted office, I was surprised to find out the walls were actually dry and the office was odor free. Louis showed me a can of Olympic fast hide paint. My lips turned up at the name.

I gave Rodriguez the newly signed contracts, and called a staff meeting. I needed song suggestions, and I new the ones my sisters gave me wouldn't work. First of all, they were by Spanish artists, and after Stephanie's dedication to Carlos, I didn't think it would be wise.

My men filed in, solemn faces. I think they are concerned about my reaction to the office. I'll deal with Lester later.

Once they were all seated, I began. "_Men, today we go to war_." The men all looked surprised. "My reputation has been marred, _and I'm not going to take this lying down_. Your mission should you accept…" I paused and gave them a look to make sure it was clear they'd better accept, "is to establish the fear again. I want the full details spread through out Trenton. Whispers of what happened to the skip last night should be heard everywhere too." Had to remind Trenton I'm still a lose cannon, and the fear always helps when you have to prepare to spill your guts to a woman. "Tank, track Santos down, and make him return immediately" Tank nodded and pulled out his phone. His punishment would begin with teaching me about the local dating scene.

My men were the best, and although I knew they were shocked, there faces remained blank. Hector began speaking rapid Spanish.

"_Boss word gets out about the body shots you and Tank were doing on the skip that night could end with jail time?" _The perp filed a report, but the police had nothing to use because no one was talking about what they saw. The street doesn't talk about what's seen, but with rumors spreading, could bring trouble.

I gave the statement brief consideration, and replied, "I'll deal with any fallout". I needed to establish the fear again, because if my plan worked, I wanted the streets afraid of going against me. I'll need every arsenal I have to keep her protected.

I wrote down the objectives on the board, waiting for Tank to finish his call.

1- Re-establish Rangeman Power

2- Reclaim what's mine

3-Take her out

I could see the confusion over the objectives. I didn't want everyone to know the details of steps two and three. Those objectives were private. Tank advised Santos would be here in twenty minutes. I raised my brow.

The log said Lester was dropped of at the airport, and he was on the flight out. At least was supposed to be. I assigned jobs and the men except Bobby, Tank and Hector. Hector said he'd hit the streets tonight when everyone would be awake, so might as well have him help. Gay men understand women better, or so Hector has told me.

We began brainstorming for a song that I could use as part of objective two. To reclaim her, I'd need to apologize and warm her up to the idea that I was ready for more than time in the alley. Hector told left shortly after we began saying that this was hopeless. I didn't have a romantic bone in my body. I responded by snapping out "_Well, thank you very much. It's very nice of you. Your vote of confidence is overwhelming." _He simply smiled and left. Hector is one of the few people I wouldn't dare spare with in the gym. Being a gay gang banger and still being alive should be enough indication of how underhanded and dirty he could fight. At least with him speaking only Spanish, his insubordination wasn't know by the others.

As he was leaving, Lester walked in, chin high. I growled at him, remembering my office when he looked at the board. "Are you stepping up?" he asked with a smirk on his face, ignoring my fury completely.

He flopped onto the chair, saying, "Your mother sends her love, and wants you to bring Stephanie around when you get your head out of your ass."

His comment made me stop stalking toward him. He was at my mothers? I recalled the reason my sisters gave for her being absent from the weekly luncheon. She was detained. When I pressed the issue, because she never missed a luncheon, Celia just told me "_She's not dead. Just unavoidably detained_." then she smacked me again.

"Where else could I hide from you after that, and actually live? Your sisters came over after you left, and I guess I'm being called in to help your pitiful ass figure out how to impress the lady?" Lester said. He was wearing a shit-eating grin. I knew he'd gotten the whole story my sisters if he was at my mothers. I nodded, and then added with my own evil grin, "Paybacks are a Bitch".

Lester began by helping us pick out a more suitable song to dedicate on the show. Apparently, I wasn't the only relationship challenged one in the room. Lester said all the songs we had on the list were pitiful, and would only result in me digging myself deeper.

Next, he pulled up a few websites and confirmed I should send flowers to Stephanie. I remembered that Joe sent her yellow roses at Valentines Day. I tried to pick an arrangement of those, when Lester tisked me. "The cop sent those, she must like them." I said to defend myself. I thought my single red rose was better, but then what do I know. I've never been in a relationship before.

"You don't send a woman you love yellow roses, unless it's your mother. They mean Joy, friendship or gladness. If her favorite color is yellow, give yellow tulips. They mean hopelessly in love"

"How do you know this?" I asked. Lester changed women like most men changed underwear. I know he doesn't even remember half of their first names.

"How do you think I keep my harems happy, even though they know I go elsewhere?" Women love this thoughtful shit. Plus, my mother loved flowers". He added, "Have them mix the yellow tulips with red roses and red tulips. Here give her a call, and she'll create something with the flowers you want that looks great."

I took the card and began dialing. The lady answered on the first ring, and I explained what Lester told me to send, except I asked for three arrangements to be sent to Stephanie. One to her apartment, one to her parents house, and one to the office. It guaranteed she'd get the arrangement personally, and spread word around the burg also. I was guaranteed the arrangements would be tasteful and elegant.

"Now where are you taking her? What plan do you have for the night?" Lester asked.

I just glared. The board made it clear that I didn't have a plan for that yet. His smile told me he was enjoying this.

I noticed Tanks look and passed him the card. Maybe he's found someone he wants to send a message too. Probably Lula. He began speaking quietly placing an order.

I turned back to my cousin and asked him "What do you recommend?" I knew I wanted to take her somewhere with excellent food, but I wanted to be away from the Burg's prying eyes.

I took another deep breath as my cousin began talking about the various places he would recommend. He discussed what each place offered course options and the mood setting. Fuck, how often does he take women out? I figured he was just doing what I used to. Follow them home until the early hours and then slip out. Guess he is more of a ladies man than any of us knew. I looked at tank and bobby to make sure I wasn't the only one seeing this new side, and their careful blank looks didn't hide the same thought. No wonder Lester was highly sought after by women. Maybe all this teaching would help me. I wonder if Lester's Crash dating for dummies course could even help my hopeless ass. I let out a sigh as Lester began drawing diagrams of the various restaurants and what he began going over what he thought Steph would like. This mission may be the hardest I've ever attempted. I felt more comfortable in a third world jungle.

* + * + …SRN…* + * + 

I came back after securing a few skips. I would be able to make my rent this month. I was getting ready to greet Rex when I noticed the box. I instantly went to call Ranger, but stopped myself. I could check and see what it was before I freaked out and made an ass out of myself. He's been avoiding me, so I guess that he needs time before we go back to the same old routine. Talk about unhealthy patterns of behavior. I carefully approached the box, and let out a sigh of relief when I noticed his writing. Ranger wrote a note on the box.

Babe,

This is for you. Your mom said it was your favorite. I'm sorry for causing the commotion and making your life, and by extension your families life difficult. Please listen to the radio station again this Friday.

I opened the box, and found one of my mothers pineapple upside down cakes. How did Ranger get one of my mothers cakes. I knew it was one of hers because of the plate it was sitting on. I opened the fridge to put the cake away, and found a plate from Ella. When ranger apologizes, he knows how to get your attention. How did he get a cake from my mother, and did he apologize for making my families life difficult? I thought about calling him to ask him, but decided to call my mother instead. I'd be able to at least get some information, plus I had to let her know I wouldn't be making it to dinner tonight.

* + * + …SRN…* + * + 

My mother explained that Carlos stopped by and apologized for making our private matter public gossip. He took the heat over the show. My heart fluttered at that, because my mother actually decided that it was nice of him to apologize in person. She even pointed out that Joe didn't call or anything. She said that I should give him a chance to apologize and listen to the show Friday. She also baked the cake for him to help apologize. Then she made me promise to listen to the radio show. I hung up confused. I made a quick call to Ranger's cell, but he didn't answer. I simply said "Thanks. I'll listen Friday". Tomorrow was going to be hell. I've always been an instant gratification girl.

* + * + …SRN…* + * + 

While I was sitting at the office I got a delivery. An enormous bouquet of flowers was delivered to me. Its always nice to get flowers, but most of the men in my life don't take the time. Last Valentines day was an exception, but a confusing one. The card made this one very special. I knew exactly who sent them, and the card was sweet, even though it didn't say much. "Babe" was simply written on it. Lula and Connie were gushing over the flowers. I was in such shock, that I hadn't moved since picking up the card. The card was clutch to my chest while I tried to get my breath back.

After gushing and figuring out that the arrangement was made of Dendrobium orchids, Red roses, & red and yellow tulips the girls turned to me.

"Who sent theses?" Connie asked still sniffing the flowers.

"That's a stupid question. Of course they was sent by Batman. You think the cop is going to send an arrangement like this? " Lula countered with.

When Connie began to huff, I knew I better step in. Lately they've been fighting more with one another. I think it's because Con is stuck with Vinnie most of the time.

"Ranger sent them." I said, and as expected, they turned back to me.

"What did the card say?" Connie asked. Clearly forgetting about Lula's stupid comment.

I gave them the card, giving a silent thanks that Ranger wasn't one to gush in pubic. If he'd put anything else on the card, these two wouldn't have let me leave without them getting the gossip about it.

"Huh, that man never says anything at all." Lula huffed. Clearly disappointed that there wasn't a juicy message on the card.

"Sometimes its better that men not say anything. Maybe he's not good with words, but he says things other ways." Connie said with a sigh.

I turned to her, to ask what she meant when my phone rang. It was my mother. How could she possibly know about the flowers already. I groaned before hitting the talk button.

"Hello mom" I answered with.

"Young lady, the flowers Carlos sent"

"How did you know about them?" I asked her without thinking.

"Don't interrupt people its rude. If you know about them, why haven't you come to pick them up? They are very beautiful. You need to get her before your grandmother takes the card. I keep catching her, but I have to make lunch soon." My mother said as I heard her shooing my grandmother away again.

"I expect your on the way young lady since you already know about them." And she hung up.

We'll that was my mom, and I got to go she's demanding that I get over there right away. No need to mention that there is possibly another set of flowers. I got the card, placed it back into the holder, and swooped out to the door carrying the arrangement. After securing them in the back seat, slowly drove over to my mothers. Maybe she could help me figure out how to get them home safely now that they've multiplied.

When I pulled up to my parents house, my mother and grandmother were waiting. I reached made my way to the back seat, taking notice of Mrs. Mercawitz watching from her front window.

As I approached my mother, carry the arrangement her first words were "Oh my" as she moved out of my way to allow me to enter.

Once I made it to the kitchen table, I noticed another arrangement sitting on the table.

The second bouquet was also beautiful, but in a simple elegant way. I instantly set the others down and reached for the card. As I opened it, my heart fluttered. The card simply said "The flowers say what I can't - C ".

"Are both of these from the bounty hunter with the great package?" My grandmother asked while looking over my shoulder. This bouquet was placed in a square vase lined with leaves, and was simply had white roses and yellow tulips. As my mother read the card she said "Oh my" again. What do you think he means I asked. Clearly she understood the message.

"You never were a girly girl. All flowers have a special meaning Stephanie.. You probably can find them online. I suggest you look up the meanings. " With that, she spun and said Lunch will be ready soon. Why don't you set the dining room table."

I dodged any questions from my grandmother, while eating and watching the look my mother kept giving the flowers in the kitchen.

I thanked my mother for helping me get the flowers arranged into the seat so I could get them home safely. She smiled and said bring him by for dinner when you can. I really need to find out what these flowers are supposed to mean.

After I got both bouquets home, I decided to veg and surf the net till it was time to listen to the show tonight. Ok, so I was googling the flower's meanings while avoiding seeing anyone who would want to hound me about the flowers. When I got to the flowers in the first set, it was pretty simple to find the meanings for the roses. The red roses according to the website I found meant "I Love you, and respect and courage". The orchids meaning had me blushing. It was to signify "rare and delicate beauty". When I got to the yellow tulips, I had to suck in a few breaths. They mean "there's sunshine in your smile, hopeless love" Hopeless love, is that a good thing or a bad thing? I wanted to believe it was the good type of hopeless love, but deep down that voice was reminding me of the things Ranger has said in the past. I turned to the second bouquet, It was made up of yellow tulips and white roses. Ok, so what did a white rose mean? I quickly found another them listed on the site, and they had several meanings. "You're heavenly," reverence and humility, innocence and purity, "I'm worthy of you," and secrecy and silence. Secrecy and silence? That was definitely Ranger, but the other stuff was good.

As I was trying to put the puzzle pieces of Ranger's message together, when there was a knock at my door. No one ever knocked at my door unless I ordered food. Since I ate lunch at my moms, I called out for them to wait a minute, and retrieved my stun gun. Ranger would be proud of me for taking precautions. Although, he would've probably wanted me to get my gun and load it from the cookie jar.

I peeked through the door and saw more flowers. I opened the door after tucking my stun gun in my pants.

"Yes" I greeted the caller. Most likely these were not for me, probably couldn't see and knocked on the wrong door.

"Delivery for Stephanie Plum" well there goes the idea he was lost. I signed for the delivery, and even gave him a small tip. I quickly took the third bouquet to my dining room table. My living room table already had the first bouquet on it, and the second was sitting next to Rex's cage in the kitchen. If any more turned up, I wouldn't have many more places to put them. After smelling the flowers, I plucked the card out.

"Where I'll be" huh, when I flip the paper over, I noticed that a different phone number was written in very small writing on the back. I was tempted to call it now, but decided that I should wait till after the show. I knew that I was supposed to listen to it.

Looking at the arrangement, I noticed a new flower. It was red with a yellow center, but I didn't know what they were. The tulips were also different in this bouquet. I was curious to look up their meanings, but I heard another knock at my door. "Open up Stephanie Plum" Mary Lou called from the other side. I opened the door, and she barged in, carrying a few bags. "How could you not call me back? I left three messages on your phone." I glanced at the answering machine, and noticed that it was blinking. The volume has been off for several days now. I closed the door an followed Mary Lou's gasps to the kitchen.

"Wow, these are beautiful. Which set is this? " I explained which set arrived to where. She noticed my laptop sitting next to the third set as she walked back in with ice cream.

"Why are you looking up flower meanings?" Mary Lou asked. I explained and she squealed. She quickly made me go over what I looked up so far. I explained I didn't know what the new flower was. She told me that the were primroses. I asked if Mary Lou only came over to find out about the flowers and she blushed.

"We'll yes and no. I wanted to get away for a while. Seeing your flowers was just a bonus."

She shrugged and tapped on the screen at the meaning of primrose. "I can't live without you" she took a bite of ice cream, and passed me the container and a spoon. I took a bite and passed it back, while my heart fluttered. I looked at the tulips that accompanied the red roses in this arrangement. They were red, with a yellow on them. I pointed to them saying" Would I use the meaning of red ones, or yellow ones? While looking at her to pass back the ice cream. What, I know I just ate, but emotional turmoil can would make anyone hungry. Plus we were sharing a pint so the calories don't count right?

She rolled her eyes at my lack of flower knowledge and explained that they were variegated tulips. She scrolled down the page we've been looking at and pointed to the meaning "Beautiful eyes".

"He thinks you have beautiful eyes." she sighed again. "So have you talked since the show?" She asked and I had to look away.

"No" but he left me a message asking that I listen to tonight's show. Promise you'll keep quiet about the notes.

"Haven't I always kept your secrets?" Besides, everyone knows about everything anyway, and the show is always listened to. "you want me to stay?" she asked sincerely.

I explained that I'll be ok, when I asked her why she needed to get away, she explained about her youngest having a fit over shoes he wanted her to buy. She explained that he doesn't need new shoes, and if she bought him new ones, she'd have to get the others some too, and their budget couldn't handle those shoes, and he just wouldn't stop so she told Lenny to take care of him and left. When I asked if she was doing ok, she said. Sure, but its not practical to spend one hundred dollars on sneakers when he'll grow out of them in six months anyway. I had to laugh with her, and she left shortly after saying she'd talk to me soon.

I still had an hour to kill, so I decided to order in. I called Chan's Palace. They told me it would be about an hour, so that was perfect. I wasn't hungry right now anyway, but on Friday nights you had to get in line, or you'd be eating at ten. I hoped into the shower and took a leisurely soak afterwards. When I got pruney I got out and gave myself a mini pedicure.

I flipped the radio on, and waited for the commercials to end. The anticipation was going to kill me, and I gave another thought to calling the phone number. It wasn't one that I recognized, but it had to come from Ranger.

* + * + …SRN…* + * + 

When there was another knock at my door, I took my stun gun and the money for the delivery man. As I closed the door, and took my food into the kitchen, I realized that my stomach was in knots. I wasn't hungry so I put the food away after giving Rex some water chestnuts and other bits of veggies from the fried rice. I also noticed that I ordered Ranger's favorites too. I slapped my head and stuffed it all into the fridge.

Sultry Susan was making her introduction, so I turned off my phone, and went to listen.

Thinking is way over rated.

* + * + …SRN…* + * + 

I sat in anticipation waiting as Sultry Susan played dedication after dedication. I knew from the fiasco last week that Sultry Susan's show lasted 3 hours, and I'd already listed to one and a half and I was beginning to feel disappointed. Ranger wouldn't ask me to listed to this and not have a dedication would he?

I was thinking when a commercial caught my attention. I recognized the voice.

"_Is your family safe and secure? The crime rate in Trenton has increased for the last eight years in a row? Trenton has the highest rate of dead bodies found and exploding cars bar none. Don't you think you should protect what's yours'? Call the Merry Men and we'll help you secure your home. Call 24 hours a day to 609-637-9636, the merry men are waiting to ensure your safety. Bodyguard and chauffer services also available._

I couldn't help the smile that crept across my face. I checked the card clutched to my chest but the phone number didn't match. Was that what I was supposed to hear? Something told me no, but my curiosity got the better of me. I dialed the number.

"Thank you for calling Rangeman. You've reached the desk of Frederick Rodriguez If your interested in Rangeman security services, please leave a message and I'll call you back to schedule a security review and discuss the services you need. If you are experiencing an emergency, please dial 66 and you'll be connected to the on call command center and they'll address any immediate danger you're in. Thank you for your interest in Rangeman security services. "

I pulled the phone back as the beep happened and looked at the six button. What the hell, nothing else is happening. I hit 66. I wonder? No, couldn't be. Could it?

"Rangeman. What's your emergency? Tank's deep baritone voice boomed out of the phone.

"Hi Tank"

"Ms. Plum. Everything ok?" I could sense the concern in his voice and could hear commotion.

Oops they thought I had an emergency. "Yeah, I was … I heard the commercial. Who's idea was it?"

"Boss man" Maybe the commercial was my message, but I was still confused.

I heard a noise similar to a sigh, but this is Tank, he doesn't sigh. "Keep listening" and he hung up.

Well he never was the most talkative Merry Man. But at least I knew to keep listening.

By nine o'clock I was ready to climb the walls. Nothing has come on, and this isn't my favorite type of music to listen to.

* + * + …SRN…* + * + 

Our next dedication comes from the website.

Marc Pardo wants his Diana Prince to join him for dinner tomorrow night. He's waiting for your answer. Diana here's the song Marc requested for you.

**Here By Me by 3 Doors Down**  
I hope you're doing fine out there without me  
'Cause I'm not doing so good without you  
The things I thought you'd never know about me  
Were the things I guess you always understood  
So how could I have been so blind for all these years  
I guess I only see the truth through all this fear of living without you

And everything I have in this world  
And all that I'll ever be  
It could all fall down around me  
Just as long as I have you right here by me

I can't take another day without you  
'Cause, baby, I could never make it on my own  
I've been waiting so long just to hold you  
And to be back in your arms where I belong  
I'm sorry I can't always find the words to say  
But everything I've ever known gets swept away  
Inside of your love

And everything I have in this world  
All that I'll ever be  
It could all fall down around me  
Just as long as I have you right here by me

As the days roll on I see  
Time is standing still for me  
When you're not here  
I'm sorry I can't always find the words to say  
Everything I've ever known gets swept away  
Inside of your love

x2  
And everything I have in this world  
And all that i'll ever be  
It could all fall down around me  
Just as long as I have you right here by me

I listened to the song he picked out for me, and tried to calm my nerves. I dialed the number from memory, only because I've been staring at it all night. I didn't realize that I had been holding my breath until I heard his voice and it came rushing out.

"Babe"

"Ranger"

"Carlos"

Huh?

"Right now it's Carlos, Stephanie."

Ok, so he wanted me to use his name, or at least the name he goes by.

"Carlos. So you want me to come to dinner tomorrow night?"

"Yes. Tomorrow, Dressy attire."

"What time?

"I'll pick you up at six thirty."

"Ranger, you don't have to pick me up. I can meet you on seven". I rolled my eyes.

"Stephanie, we're not eating at Rangeman. Sorry Babe, no Ella where were going. She did pick out the menu though."

"Going? Like out?" Ok, I know that was stupid but I'm confused here.

Yes, out on a date. You know dinner; talking, and dancing.

"Date?" I squeaked out.

"Babe" I could hear the concern and hurt in his voice. I shook my head to clear it out.

"I thought by calling you were agreeing to come with me."

Shit, I was screwing this up. "Ranger…Carlos don't you dare hang up." You caught me of guard is all. So let me get this strait. You want to pick me up tomorrow for a date? No work?"

"Yes" His voice was soft but firm.

I took a deep breath, I wasn't sure what his plan was, but I'd never know if I didn't get my foot out of my mouth.

"It's a date. I'll see you at six thirty then." My stomach let out a growl. That brought an idea to mind.

"Have you had dinner yet?"

"No" was Rangers response.

I thought about the food in the fridge. Maybe I could get him to give me details of where we're going.

"Not at Rangeman Babe."

Damn ESP. Wait a minute. "Where does this number reach you at? I asked suddenly curious.

"My house. Look I've got to meet Tank. See you tomorrow"

"Sure, see you tomorrow"

* + * + …SRN…* + * + 

I was sitting in the office trying to figure out how to get Lula to go shopping without telling her what it was for when he walked in.

As I looked up he smiled at me.

"Babe, Ladies." He in?"

Connie just nodded her head.

Two set of snapped into view. It was time for a distraction.

"Who's up for shopping?" Lula immediately began gathering her things. Score one for Stephanie.

"You aren't trying to distract us from asking about that smile?" Connie added trying to look nonchalant filling her nail.

Lula stopped and her hands went to her hips.

"What are we shopping for? Got a hot date?"

"Yes she does" Ranger said from behind Connie. He walked over to me, my eyes were locked on his. I couldn't help but smile. He pulled me close and kissed me. Granted there wasn't any tongue involved, but it was hot.

"See you tonight Babe" He released me and strode out the door to his waiting Porsche.

As soon as his presence left the room, the girls hit a new sound barrier record. So much for them not knowing.

* + * + …SRN…* + * + 

_Ranger's POV_

I heard a loud noise and turned my attention back to the bonds office, I could see Stephanie covering her ears while Lula and Connie were flapping all over the place.

I purposely kissed her in front of the ladies. I knew that it would be all over town soon that Steph and I had a date. Of course no one would actually get to witness it, but I wanted the Burg to know I was stepping up.

I could see the girls were grilling Steph. Maybe I should've helped her escape after my display. I wonder if you have to apologize to your girlfriend for over exciting her friends? Does this require a flower apology? I had better ask Don Juan Santos.

Damn I hate asking Lester for help about this.. It's hard to wipe the smirk off his face when I constantly have to consult him. I wonder if there is a book out there with dating rules. Maybe I should browse Amazon before my meeting this afternoon.

* + * + …SRN…* + * + 

After Ranger left I spent a few minutes being grilled by Connie and Lula. They both wanted to know where we were going. For once I was thankful Ranger like to keep things a mystery.

Surprisingly Connie and Lula both went shopping with me. Connie told the weasel she was taking a long lunch. She ignored his balking. We loaded into Lula's firebird and hit Macy's like a hurricane. About twenty minutes into our dress hunt, the sales ladies came over gushing about my date. I'd only told Mary Lou last night. She couldn't come shopping this morning, but she wouldn't tell anyone. She gave me the oath. I raised my brows and looked at Connie and Lula

Connie was slipping her phone into her pocket.

"I swear I didn't spill. Someone just texted me asking if it was true."

And? I prodded. They promised to not talk about what I told them. I was trying to keep the date low key so we'd actually be able to enjoy ourselves tonight.

"I said maybe." Connie shrugged if off. But Lula was following my train of thought.

"But only we knew about it. You didn't tell no one else when he asked you?"

"Nope" I lied.

Maybe the ferret told someone? Connie added.

We all looked at each other and I couldn't suppress the shudder that took over. Vinnie was talking about my love life? To who? I groaned. I bet he was placing a bet, and then the news got out.

We continued looking for a dress and I was in the dressing room when my mother called. I explained that he asked me out on a date. And no I don't know where we were going. Five minutes later I hung up pretending to lose signal. This was going to be big. I hope Batman had something up his sleeve, or we'd be dodging questions during our date.

* + * + …SRN…* + * + 

It took hours but we finally found a dress for me. I chose it in midnight blue. It made my eyes pop, and it was a given Ranger would be wearing black. After finding the dress the sales lady found the perfect FMPs and a quick stop at Victoria's Secret finished my shopping trip. I spent the rest of the day prepping for my date. I turned off the phone when I got home, and heated up the left over Chinese for lunch. At six-twenty five, I was putting the finishing touches on my makeup. I had exfoliated, shaved and moisturized everything. Well, not everything, but I was happy with the results. I left my hair down, simply pulled back and pinned to keep most of it out of my face.

I gathered a few necessities and placed them in a small black clutch. My stomach was doing the rumba. I kept telling myself it was only Ranger, but my stomach wasn't listening. I must have jumped six feet when someone knocked at my door. It was six-twenty nine, and Ranger wasn't here yet.

I kept waiting in the living room to hear the locks tumble. I began cursing who ever was at the door now trying to pry. I opened the door fully intending to give the rude ass a piece of my mind, but what I found on the other side made all the words die in my mouth.

Before me stood Ranger. His hair had been cut. The suit he wore fit him perfectly, and probably cost more than I made last month. He held a single red rose out for me. I took it and couldn't help smelling it. Every single rose Ranger sent for me, smelt heavenly. There were no trace of the normal fridge smell.

I noticed all of my neighbors were watching us. I smiled and motioned him inside.

"Babe you look stunning." I felt the blush creep up my neck.

"You look edible." I noticed his tie was black with lines that were the exact color of my dress.

"I'm still Batman" Ranger was smiling at my shocked look.

Stupid ESP. did he have someone following me? I looked at Ranger, and he shook his head no.

"Ready?" I was lost in the heat showing in his eyes.

I picked up my clutch, and took Rangers arm. We walked out and took the elevator down. I noticed looking back to my apartment building all the neighbors were watching out their windows. I waived at them as I slipped into his BMW.

I was expecting a quiet ride, but was surprised when Ranger spoke up.

"You don't get seasick do you?"

"uh, no. My dad used to take me sea fishing when I was younger. Valarie never came, but I enjoyed it as long as he put the bait on my hook, and took the fish off. "

"Did you fish?"

"With my Abeulo when we were kids." I smiled thinking of a mini Ranger fishing with his grandpa.

* + * + …SRN…* + * + 

When we reached our destination, I was shocked and excited. Ranger was taking me to the World Financial Center docks. Ranger parked in the designated parking area, and we strolled up the pier to the a ship. The Bateaux was a cruise ship, and as we boarded someone stepped forward and took our picture. We were escorted to a Private table overlooking the harbor and skyline. As we passed through the workers greeted us and welcomed us to the Orion Room. We were taken to a window side seat. The walls were made of glass and my heels clicked across the hardwood floors. The lighting was dim, but you could still see, and looking out I could see that we would have a fantastic view of the sights. I noticed a trip itinerary was placed on our table. It showed that the ship would be cruising around the Hudson, passing several major landmarks. We would pass the former site of the world trade center buildings, Battery Park, under the Brooklyn bridge, passing the Governors' Island, the statue of liberty, Ellis Island, and the Colgate Clock before returning to the dock. Since this was a dinner cruise the New York and new Jersey skylines would serve as a lighted backdrop. I noticed Ranger watching me read the card and I smiled at him. Ranger and I made small talk as we waited for the dinner to be served.

At eight-thirty our dinner cruise departed. The servers began bringing out the appetizers. Each dish was introduced by our server. Our table was served Bateaux Antipasto Plateau. It was a mixture of Fresh Mozzarella, Roasted and Marinated Vegetables and Assorted Olives. For being mostly vegetables it was heavenly. The bread brought to our table was Romano Swiss & Parsley Round. The live band began playing softly in the background. I took the time to watch the window and listen to Ranger talking. Our soup was brought out next, and we both had an Italian Wedding Soup. It was composed of tiny beef and sausage meatballs with in light broth which the bread tasted fantastic dipped into it.

During the small break before the main course was served, Ranger took me out on the dance floor. We spent several songs clinging to one another taking the time to break from talking. I did however notice Ranger's glances around, no doubt assessing the risk levels.

We returned to our seats as they began serving the main course. Ranger was served Baked Salmon Tuscan Style. The waiter explained that it's salmon drizzled with olive oil and ripe red sun dried tomatoes then topped with creamy Alfredo sauce. I raised my eyebrows at the alfredo sauce and ranger just gave his almost smile. The server placed my dish in front of me explaining it to be a Three Cheese Tortellini & Sun dried Tomato Alfredo Sauce. The Tortellini were Hat-shaped and filled with asiago, romano & ricotta cheeses and topped with sun dried tomatoes. It was everything a pasta dish should be cheesy, gooey and yummy. I may have moaned a bit after my first bite, because Ranger's eyes grew dark. I also noticed that the servers set out a new wine glasses, which were personalized with mine and Ranger's initials and the date.

During dinner we continued our light conversation. I was so enthralled with Ranger talking to me that it passed in a blur. We stopped to watch a few of the sights pass by, and after eating once again danced a bit. It was nice to get up and move, plus I got to be plastered against Ranger which is always a plus. Just as my internal temperature was beginning to skyrocket, we returned to our seats for dessert to be served. I was surprised once again when Ranger was served a sorbet with berries and I got to dig into a slice of Amaretto Cheesecake . I offered Ranger a bit, but he just shook his head no. When he offered me some of his in return I decided to shock him and took the bite. I had to admit it was good for sorbet, but I still preferred the fat of Ben & Jerry's finest.

We watched as we passed by the Statue of Liberty, before getting up to dance once again.

"Thank you for tonight Ranger" I whispered on the dance floor.

Ranger replied with your welcome and a kiss to my temple. I sighed and leaned my head on his shoulder. We swayed to the music. I was lost in the sensation of being in Rangers arms. We returned to our seats to watch the rest of the sights and enjoy a cup of coffee. Ok, so Ranger has some kind of tea, but still it was a nice. They came by again and took a photo. Ranger pulled me close for the shot.

When we finally docked, I couldn't help but feel saddened. Tonight was the best date I've ever been on, and I didn't want it to end yet. As we departed the crew were giving out a bag to the couples, and Ranger handed it to me.

Once we were safely back in his BMW, I peeked inside. There were the personalized cups, and the photos of us taken boarding and during our coffee were also inside with a few other things. I asked if Ranger wanted anything, he said they were mine. He reached over and picked up my hand. It was well after midnight when we departed and sometime during the ride home I must have dozed off. I awoke as Ranger gently began lifting me from the BMW. I explained that I was awake. We walked up to my apartment taking the elevator up, and Ranger did the customary bad guy inspection.

Only finding Rex he allowed me to enter. I immediately reached up and gave him a kiss. I had wanted to do it so many times tonight, but was afraid of my hormones embarrassing me. As the kiss turned hungry Ranger pulled back.

"Is something wrong?" I asked my voice husky as I tried to catch my breath.

"I should go" was all Ranger said.

"Why?" I was really confused.

" I think we should take things slow, and if I don't go now. I won't be held accountable for my actions." Ranger replied, and he didn't look to happy about it either.

Before I could stop it my brain spoke up " Don't you think we've taken things slow enough?" oops did I just say that out loud?

Rangers grin told me yes.

Well in for a penny. "Come on, I mean wasn't tonight about beginning something new, or did I misinterpret something?"

"Babe" was his reply.

I had to roll my eyes. I knew what that babe meant. "What was your goal tonight Ranger?"

He looked at a loss for words, when Connie's words came back to me " _Maybe he's not good with words, but he says things other ways." _

"You sent me a cake, flowers, and took me to dinner you must have a plan. You always do." I said.

He sighed and sat down.

He seemed to be thinking so I gave him time. "I want us" was his final response.

"You want us." I repeated and he nodded. I thought that over, trying to decipher it's exact meaning. I mean this didn't seem like he was trying to get me just into bed. Hell I was practically dragging him, and he stopped. He wants a relationship maybe? I looked at him, and he gave me a firm nod.

I got up and dropped several treats and some pellets into Rex's cage, then refilled his water bottle. Ranger was following my motions from the chair he sat in but didn't get up. Guess his ESP must be malfunctioning. I gave him a big smile.

I then went to my bedroom and packed a small overnight bag. I tossed my bathroom stuff and travel toothbrush in, a few pair of panties and clothes for tomorrow. When I remerged he was still in the chair his eyebrow raised seeing my bag.

"Ok to the Batcave" I announced.

Both of his eyebrows were raised now.

"Babe? Maybe I broke him.

"Well I've decided to give this a shot. But I need to see what I'm getting into and you need to let me in. There will be thing's we have to work out. But for now, I want to spend time with you. If we stay here, someone will come by, and at Rangeman something will interrupt us there too. So, that leaves the Batcave" I said. I couldn't help the eye roll that followed.

He didn't look convinced. " Do you not trust me?" I had to ask, maybe he didn't want to show me where he lived.

"I trust you." I just think…."

I put my finger on his lips. "Ranger it took us three years to go on a date. I don't think we can get any slower than that. I say we jump in, and see what the future holds. I promise to try not to run away. And if I do, you can do that macho shit and follow me till I listen. You have to promise to let me in, and when you try to shut me out, I'll blow up one of your cars." I said this last part as a joke of course.

His eyes danced with amusement. I could see him reviewing my proposed deal, and then suddenly I was flipped over his shoulder.

"I can walk you know"

"I move faster" was his response.

As he placed me back into his BMW, I couldn't help the shiver that rushed through me, first of all Ranger and I were going to give us a try, and I was going to the Batcave. Hopefully I would also get a few Carlos induced orgasms.

* + * + …SRN…* + * + 

Later down the road, we toasted our marriage using those same wine glasses. I also gave Lester a special gift each year on the anniversary of the "Sultry Susan fiasco" as the burg vine came to call that fateful night. After we announced our engagement, Lester confided in me about his dare and the picture. It mysteriously disappeared before I could see the original, but several pictures were emailed to me, anonymously of course. Ranger still won't admit that he cut his hair that day because of the picture, but I have my suspicions. Of course he did let it grow back out, but it was a while before he let that happen.

I won't lie and say that things were always easy, but we learned to work them out, and the only cars that blew up were definitely not my fault.


End file.
